parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Mike Wazowski
Cast *Roger Rabbit - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Eddie Valiant - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Judge Doom - Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) *Jessica Rabbit - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Dolores - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *R.K. Maroon - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie) *Marvin Acme - Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Mickey Mouse - Blu (Rio) *Bugs Bunny - Robin Hood *Donald Duck - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Daffy Duck - Ramon (Happy Feet) *Toon Patrol - Captain Gutt's Crew (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Dumbo as Herself *Bongo the Gorilla - King Louie (LA) ((The Jungle Book)) ((2016)) *Yosemite Sam as Himself *Tweety - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz On Maggie) *Goofy - Shrek *Benny the Cab - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Droopy as Himself *Betty Boop - Coraline Jones (Coraline) *Toon Judge Doom - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Teddy Valiant - Utility Belt Buzz (Toy Story 2) *Lt. Santino - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Shoes as Themselves *Mrs. Herman - Mrs. Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Minnie Mouse - Jewel (Rio) *Pinocchio - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Big Bad Wolf - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Porky Pig as Herself *Sylvester as Herself *Woody Woodpecker - Soren (Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole) *Lena Hyena - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris The Movie) *Tinker Bell as Herself *Baby Herman - The Boss Baby/Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Director - Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie) *Kids on Trolley - Phil & Lil DeVille (Rugrats) and Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Angelo - Mr. Nuñez (Trollhunters) *Octopus - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Policemen on Motorcycles - Police Men (The Nut Job) *Bullets - Smurfs (The Smurfs) *Other Toons - Various Characters *Ms Tiger - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) Scenes: *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 2 - Hollywood 1947 *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 3 - Public Transportation System *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 5 - Patty Cake *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 6 - Scene of the Crime *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 7 - Flint Finds Devon and Cornwall *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 8 - Toon Patrol *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 10 - Celia Mae's Plea *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 12 - Shave And A Haircut *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!" *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 14 - Lightning McQueen the Racecar *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 15 - The Connection *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 16 - Professor Poopypants Gets Shooted *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 18 - Buzz Lightyear Finds Madam Mim *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 19 - Denzel Crocker Makes Lightning McQueen Crash *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 20 - Denzel Crocker's Plan *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 21 - Buzz Lightyear sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 22 - Buzz Lightyear and Archibald Snatcher Fight *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 23 - Buzz Lightyear's Toon Enemy *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 24 - Fanboy's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 25 - End Credits Char Mike.PNG|Mike Wazowski as Roger Rabbit Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-4994.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Eddie Valiant Denzel Crocker.gif|Denzel Crocker as Judge Doom Celia mae monsters inc.png|Celia Mae as Jessica Rabbit Jessie in Toy Story 2.jpg|Jessie as Dolores Poopy captain underpants movie.png|Professor Poopypants as R.K. Maroon Fanboy.jpg|Fanboy as Marvin Acme Blu.jpg|Blu as Mickey Mouse Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Bugs Bunny RodneyCopperbottom.png|Rodney Copperbottom as Donald Duck Adelie Ramon.png|Ramon as Daffy Duck Captain Gutt's Crew.jpg|Captain Gutt's Crew as Toon Patrol Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Herself The Jungle Book 2016 (film) 12.png|King Louie as Bongo The Gorila Yosemite-Sam-Quotes-300x281.png|Yosemite Sam as Herself Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as Tweety Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Goofy Lightning McQueen in Cars 3-0.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Benny the Cab Droopy-dog.jpg|Droopy as Herself Coraline Jones.png|Coraline Jones as Betty Boop Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Toon Judge Doom Utility-Belt-Buzz.png|Utility Belt Buzz as Teddy Valiant Stu Pickles-0.jpg|Stu Pickles as Lt. Santino Latest-19-0.png|Mrs. Templeton as Mrs. Herman Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Minnie Mouse Angelica-pickles-rugrats-in-paris-54.7.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Pinocchio Linnux rock dog.png|Linnux as Big Bad Wolf Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Herself Sylvester.png|Sylvester as Herself Soren.jpeg|Soren as Woody Woodpecker Rugrats in Paris Coco LaBouche.jpg|Coco LaBouche as Lena Hyena Tinker Bell in Peter Pan.jpg|Tinker Bell as Herself Boss baby character.png|Boss Baby/Mr. Potato Head as Baby Herman Mrpotatohead1.jpg Krupp captain underpants movie.png|Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants as Director Phil DeVille in The Rugrats Movie.jpg Lil DeVille in The Rugrats Movie.jpg New Anne Marie.jpg|Phil & Lil DeVille and Anne Marie as Kids on Trolley Mr peabody.png|Mr. Peabody as Angelo Various Smurfs.jpeg|Various Smurfs as Bullets Tigress in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Tigress as Ms Tiger Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs